The Homosexual Ghost
by AkamaiHigaku
Summary: Wally pranked Dick and the others the night before which lead to them not getting any sleep. Dick decides to exact revenge in the dead of night, 3 am to be precise. He got Connor and Kaldur in on the prank when they all have a sleepover in the rec room. The girls have earplugs in and eye masks on so they aren't disturbed, courtesy of the resident ninja. Now... The hour is upon us.


**/I had this idea after watching the video this is from. I, unfortunately, don't own Young Justice, this script or the art used. Adios and enjoy! Love, Fuzz McAnn xx/**

 **{Plot: Wally pranked Dick and the others the night before which lead to them not getting any sleep. Dick decides to exact revenge in the dead of night, 3 am to be precise. He got Connor and Kaldur in on the prank when they all have a sleepover in the rec room. The girls have earplugs in and eyemasks on so they aren't disturbed, courtesy of the resident ninja. Now... The hour is upon us.}**

It was 3:01 am and Wally was sound asleep. He knew the others were sound asleep, well, he didn't know about Rob but screw him, Wally was tired and the young ninja wasn't bothering him. Little did he know that in only a few seconds his peaceful slumber would be interrupted by an annoyed bird.

Robin was perched in the rafters above, grinning. His holo screen lit his face up as he prepped the voice synthesizer. He grinned and spoke softly, smirking, knowing it would wake the sleeping speedster up. "oooooh! oooooh! I wanna suck your dick" the voice that emitted from the speakers around the room eerily echoed and the boy wonder above had trouble staying on his perch. He turned the screen off the holo-computer and waited.

He didn't have to wait long as the yellow, pajama-clad speedster jolted awake at the auditory disturbance. He sat up and got up to turn the lights on. He called out, voice shaking, "What the fuck?! Who's there?! Show yourself!" He chuckled internally to himself as he saw no-one and he giggled at the profanity ' _ **sounds like something Roy would say**_ ' he thought to himself. He jumped at the next disturbance.

Robin laughed internally as he activated the screen and voice synthesizer again, the voice returning to echo around the room, "I have been dead for centuries and I love the cock!" He watched as Wally began to shake and he giggled a bit, facing away from the mic.

Wally was scared shitless. He screamed as loud as possible and dove under his blanket again, "GHOST! COCK SUCKING GHOST!" He lay there quivering as there was silence for a few seconds before... "I wanna stick my wiener in your butt" making Wally scream like a princess in distress and hide again.

Robin was up in the rafters, shaking with suppressed laughter as Wally screamed "OOOH! Show yourself!" Robin sighed a bit and made a hologram of a teenage Flash appear, although Wally didn't know that, "scoopedy boop doop boop" he manipulated the holograms mouth and limbs in sync to his voice acting.

Wally screamed like a little girl and sat up straight, screaming at the Superman-themed sleeping bag that could only be Connor Kent, or better known as Superboy. "CONNOR WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Connor sat up alarmingly fast and shouted in return "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

Robin was having fun so he made the hologram gyrate its hips in Wally's face, making the older boy reel back and stare wide-eyed at Connor, attempting Dick's infamous puppy eyes as he whisper-shouted "There's a ghost in here! Look!" Connor looked around briefly before glaring at the speedster "The only thing I see is a dumbass on a bed!"

Robin laughed as he made the hologram do a hula dance, he was enjoying watching his best friend panic over an imaginary ghost. He listened again as Wally shrieked "No really look!" Connor raised an eyebrow at Wally and shrugged before stating "If you wake me up again for some bullshit gay ghost I'm going to piss in my hand and toss it in your face." Robin snorted as Connor lay back down and Wally grimaced.

Wally pouted before trying to protest "You don't see him?! But he's right there! Connor, he's gonna- STOP! STOP DOING PUSH-UPS!" he had been distracted by Kaldur randomly doing push-ups beside his sleeping bag, he huffed at the response of "NOOO!"

Robin was having way too much fun with this as he watched his friend plead with the hologram "Pleease, what do you want?" The hologram "thought" for a second before stating with melodramatic gestures "I want some cookies and dick." Robin watched Wally shriek and scream at the ghost "You can take my cookies but you won't take my dick!"

Wally gulped as the voice suddenly got menacing and the ghost bent down "I don't think you understand. I've been dead for centuries so how do you think I feel? Every new semester new college kids come in and I take advantage of them. Are you ready for my spooky cock?" Wally shrieked and leapt back, tumbling over the coffee table in his attempt to get away "No! Not the spooky cock!"

Robin tutted softly, making the ghost gracefully follow Wally, hopping over the couch and perching on it, displaying his crotch "Prepare to experience centuries of penetration" he chuckled and reached for Wally. He grinned as Wally screamed again, "No! Connor! Connor!"

Wally watched as the clone sat up and yelled: "I swear to God I'm gonna kick your nose off your face!" Wally sulked for a second before protesting "For real man the ghost's right here! He wants to show me his spooky cock." Connor facepalmed and sighed "Okay... NO MORE FRUIT PUNCH BEFORE BED!"

Wally scowled "It's not the fruit punch dammit! The ghost is gonna take advantage of me!" Connor growled in return and spat out "Oh don't worry, I'll kill you before that happens if you don't SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Wally was temporarily silenced by the clones swearing before pouting and returning with "Yeah well, you suck at being a roommate!"

Connor faceplamed and sighed heavily before speaking quieter "Look. I don't see shit. You must be having some retarded ass nightmare. So go back to sleep, tell yourself you're dreaming and uhm, if you wake me up again YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" with that the now worn out clone fell down and back to sleep.

The whole time the two had been interacting the ghost had seemingly vanished, in actual fact, he was behind the couch creeping towards Wally. The aforementioned male sighed and spoke in a voice barely above a whisper as he got up to turn the lights out "Connor! But..." He breathed out "There are no gay ghosts. He doesn't want cookies or dick. He doesn't want to show you his spooky cock either. I'm just having a nightmare... Wow, I guess Connor was right, must just have been some crazy hallucination."

Robin watched Wally lay back down after he had inaudibly whispered some stuff. He made the hologram creep up behind Wally, bend down, mime thrusting into Wally for a moment before leaning down to whisper "It's raping time..." He waited for point two of a second before Wally screamed and bolted upright "NOOOOOOOO!"

~The next morning~

Wally was sat in the kitchen in the oven, metal frying pan in his hands ready. He had been scared shitless by that ghost last night. He heard the voices of his friends enter the kitchen and saw Robin walk up and bend down, peering at him funny through the domino style mask. Wally waved the bat in his face screaming "I'M NOT CRAZY I SWEAR! I SAW A GAY GHOST LAST NIGHT AND IT WAS SCARY"

Robin hadn't even said anything as he sat down and sighed "Oh Wally!" The speedster looked at his friend "April Fools" he grinned and launched up into the beams of the kitchen as Wally processed what had just happened when he did his eyes grew wide, then dark "ROBIN YOU LITTLE SHIT I SWEAR TO CHRISTMAS PANCAKES!" The only response was his signature cackle.

 **/There ya go. Sorry about the swearing. I love this. I would appreciate it if you would let me know of any ideas you have for future one-shots like this one. I hope you enjoyed! And remember, don't piss off the Robin. Love, Fuzz McAnn xx/**


End file.
